Astral ocean
by Hateproof014
Summary: What if Nemesis had succeeded in defeating the legendary bladers and conquering over their world? Now, Gingka and the others are forced to lead the life in the dark world Nemesis created and do everything they say. Can all of them again gather some hope and fight against Nemesis to gain back their beautiful world again? Read to find out. First story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Astral Ocean**

"Isn't that beautiful?"

"What is beautiful?"

"Look up"

"Oh you mean the stars"

"Yeah, and the constellations too'

"It reminds of my bey"

"Hmmm…"

"Wish we could battle again"

"Look that's Orion'

"Is it winter?"

"Uh-huh"

"That's why, I am glad we can see Orion with bare eyes"

"All thanks to God"

"If only he would let us battle…again"

"It has been ten years since I even held my launcher"

"And saw our beys"

"That Nemesis, I hate Rago and Pluto"

"We all hate them"

"If Ryuga had not died, if Kenta had not fallen apart by his death, if I had managed to stand up again, if only…we had won"

"But that had not happened"

"We lost this world's most important battle; we lost against Nemesis and now look what happened to us"

"I can stand living here in this new world with Rago and Pluto and Nemesis as its rulers but I cannot stand their rules they made"

"Hey, weren't we supposed to memorize these rules and give and exam on it in class tomorrow'

"You call that a class, we are only forced to memorize some stupid rules"

"Talk a bit slow, we might get caught again"

"Ugh…"

"Okay, tell me rule number one"

"Do I have to?"

"Of course, or do you want to get killed by sir tomorrow?"  
"Fine, rule number one: No battling anymore; only Nemesis and Rago are allowed to battle"

"Rule number two"

"All kinds of crime are legal"

"Rule number three"

"We do not know what friendship means, so we cannot make any friends"

"Aren't you and I friends?"

"We are who knows for how long"

"Yeah, maybe next day you will become my worst enemy"

"Maybe…"

"Rule number four"

"No one is allowed to go outside the district border"

"Rule number five"

"Marriage is prohibited"

"Rule number six"

"Nothing related to education is allowed in anyone's home"

"Rule number seven"

"No one is allowed to live, eat, survive in a happy mood"

"Isn't that cruel, not staying happy?"  
"These monsters are cruel"

"Rule number eight"

"No music or anything harmonious"

"Rule number nine"

"No one is allowed to pray"

"Rule number ten"

"Everyone should try their best to not survive"

"We were supposed to only memorize ten rules, right?"

"Yeah and abide by them'

"I do not like any one of these rules"

"Same everywhere"

"Hey, Masamune"

"Yes, Gingka?"

"Look at the sky now"

"Again"

"Yes, again"

"Fine"

"You see it"

"See what?"

"The astral ocean, just like our former world"

The two used to be bladers got up and went straight to their homes; not wanting to be killed by staying there for another minute. They wanted to stare at the astral ocean for one more time; who knows they will again get a chance to do it? Their beautiful world is no more…along with its astral ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some words in this story are in Bengali including the chapter titles. The words are:**

**Akash- sky**

**Shopno- dream/nightmare**

**Iccha- will**

**Mrittu- death**

**Osdadhin- Not independent**

**Kalo- Black/Dark**

**Chapter 1: Ar parbo Na**

Gingka's POV:

The sky is just as dark as always over here, not willing to change color. I may be wrong, everyone's wills and dreams even the skies are under the reign on Rago and Nemesis. So am I - a worthless boy who cannot even stand up for himself now due to lack of necessary hope and will. I may not ever gain those hopes back again; nobody will ever gain them back. Pluto controls all our minds under the instructions of Rago. We are just some puppets now…

Sometimes, I felt like loading an AK-47 and crashing in through the Kalo Palace to kill those morons. That…was a long time ago though. Now I do not have any sanity left to do so and neither does anyone else. We forgot how to dream years ago after trying hard ourselves. When God did not help us, we just gave up all.

Currently I am heading for work in the brickfields. At first, I used to hesitate when my hands started burning but later I got used to it. Yeah, sometimes the pain really does kick in and hurts a lot but seriously? I have gone through much more and working in a brickfield is nothing compared to those hard times.

As I was heading I found Tsubasa on the way. He was a few meters in front of me and he had a brown old book in his hand. I ran up to him in a silent way so that nobody sees us. As the rules say, we are not allowed to have any friends.

"Tsubasa!" I silently shout from behind not expecting him to hear but to my surprise he looked back,

"Gingka, how are you?" he said back

"Same old…same old"

"Look what I found last night"

Tsubasa showed me the book in his hand. It was "How to learn Bengali language in a week". So that is what he is up to…typical.

"You are learning Bengali?"

"Yes, it isn't hard at all"

"Oh…say something in Bengali then"

"Okay…ummm…kemon acho?"

"What does that mean?"

"How are you?"

"Oh"

"I secretly started learning last night when I found it in the mine caves"

"You actually went there? Even after knowing that you may die"

"Yeah, who cares we are going to die one day or the other…and the chances are even high now, aren't they?"

I sighed, knowing that he is right.

"So Gingka, did you meet Madoka and the other this month?"

"No…I did not get the chance too"

"I can't believe they are doing this to us, first they separate all the girls from the boys and keep them in separate places and now they don't even let us meet them"

"You forgot, we are not allowed to have any friends"

Tsubasa stared at me in disbelief; his eyes were showing pure disbelief.

"Gingka, what happened to you? You were the only one among us who used to have great hope and-''

"That was a long time ago, Tsubasa…people change…"

"Sigh…and when they do…you surely don't want to recognize them" Tsubasa said angrily to me and walked away. Guess I am losing my sanity along with my friends.

I quickly went to work knowing that I will be late. As I reached there I saw Kyoya, Masamune, Julian, Dashan and some others already working there. Kenta, Yu and some others work in an acid factory so I do not see them nowadays. In fact, I never saw them since.

"Guys look, here came Late Lewis," Kyoya teased and I ignored him making my way to my working area.

"What took you so long, Gingka" Dashan asked me,

"I stopped to talk to Tsubasa," I answered

"By the way, where is Tsubasa? He hasn't come work since weeks," Masamune asked and everyone shrugged.

"He was busy learning a new language" I replied taking some bricks over my head,

"Really? Which language?" Dashan asked

"Yeah, I never knew Tsubasa would manage to learn something new at this time" Masamune said

"Bengali" I replied.

"Gingka, if you don't mind may I ask you something?" Julian asked me and I looked at him,

"Where is your old self? Why are you hiding like that? What in the world is going on your mind? Why don't you still shine that heavenly golden aura?" Julian asked and I frowned. Everyone stared at Julian for a while and then at me.

"Don't ask, Konzern. After the Akash and Iccha teams lost against the Kalo palace soldiers and Gingka's dad died…" Kyoya then started telling how the Kalo palace soldiers killed my dad. Tears wanted to stream down my eyes but I forced them away not wanting to insult myself anymore.

I ignored all of them and kept on working on my own. Sometimes, I just cannot call them my friends anymore. It just does not fit in with them. Before dad died, I always wanted to step out and stand up for myself. Why fit in when we were born to stand out? Now is a completely different matter though. When I am in pain, it is their funny little games.

A few hours later we all were working on our own and living in a completely different world. We did not even realize that we were actually working side by side. We came to the point when I heard Pluto step in with another Kalo palace soldier. We bowed down before them and stayed like that for thirty seconds before Pluto started to kick our heads.

"What bullshit are you creeps making eh? Work hard!" he shouted to us and we nodded going back to our work. Suddenly another Kalo palace soldier came in rushing with someone tied up in his back. I could not see who it was since his huge white hair covered his face fully.

"Master Pluto! This boy was skipping work for an entire week and I finally found him," he said and we realized it was Tsubasa. The soldier threw him to the ground and kicked him hard in the stomach. Blood raced down from Tsubasa's mouth and it made me want to puke so badly I covered my face with a napkin.

"Smart boy" Pluto said as he walked in circles around Tsubasa. Tsubasa groaned and I could clearly hear him say something in Bengali, "Ar parbo nah" he groaned.

I do not know what it means but it is surely nothing sweet.

Tsubasa's POV

I felt all that blood covering my mouth, throat and chest. My white hair became red in seconds. It is all bloody now. I started groaning in pain and I muttered, "Ar parbo nah" which means I cannot do it anymore. Yes, I cannot do this anymore. I see Pluto holding a gun in his hand. I smiled knowing what he is going to do. Heaven or hell, I do not care. At least I will be out of here.

He pointed the gun towards my head and shot it. A sharp pain crossed my head and in minutes…it all faded away…

**A/N: I am so sorry for all the Otori fans out there. I just had to find someone to be killed. Sorry…please review and tell me how it was. Do not just read and go away please. A single review with a single word means a lot to me. Oh and no flames please. Allahafez!**


End file.
